<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>03:00 AM by terbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057076">03:00 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbit/pseuds/terbit'>terbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbit/pseuds/terbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini ia kembali memanjatkan doa yang sama:</p><p>ingin Akaashi melihatnya dengan benar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>03:00 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jam tiga pagi.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi membuka mata, mengedip beberapa kali seakan jiwanya masih terisap dalam ingar-bingar mimpi. Matanya terasa berat, selimutnya tersibak hingga pinggang, perutnya yang mengintip malu-malu dari kaus hitamnya bergidik terkena hembusan angin yang menyusup dari jendela yang semalam luput ditutup.</p><p> </p><p>Ia buru-buru menoleh ke samping kiri. Nafas dan degup memburu memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Ada. Ternyata ada. Masih ada. Mimpi buruknya tidak termanifestasi.</p><p> </p><p>Dilihatnya Bokuto Koutarou masih mendengkur seperti biasa. Napasnya tenang, dadanya naik turun dengan irama konstan. Tangannya, tangannya—Akaashi membuka selimut dengan gusar, kemudian mengembuskan napas lega yang tertahan. Tangannya masih melekat di paha Akaashi, seakan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah malam.</p><p> </p><p>Disibaknya rambut sang kekasih yang dirasa sedikit lebih pendek dari biasa, lalu menempelkan bibir sekilas di dahi sebelum membisik selamat pagi. Digenggam dan dikecup tangannya, kemudian perlahan pindahkan letaknya ke dada.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi meregangkan badannya, menelisik langit yang masih gelap nan kelam seakan menegaskan bahwa dirinya terlalu cepat memulai hari. Sudah empat bulan ia selalu terjaga pada pukul tiga pagi. Ia lupa mengapa. Tubuhnya seakan menanam pengingat untuk siaga pada dini hari ini, entah bagaimana dan mengapa.</p><p> </p><p>Dapur menjadi tujuan utama setelah ia memastikan sang kekasih masih terlelap dan menutup pintu kamar. Dengan sigap ia meracik secangkir kopi susu dengan resep yang telah dihafal jemarinya. Beberapa butir nasi kepal masih tersaji di meja makan, sepertinya sisa kemarin malam, ia tidak ingat.</p><p> </p><p>Rutinitas dini hari Akaashi selalu seperti ini. Setelah menenggak kopinya, ia akan segera tenggelam dalam pekerjaan hingga matahari menyusup dari bilah tirai seperti sebuah ritual atau hingga sang kekasih menginterupsi dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat di pipi dan salam selamat pagi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jam sembilan pagi.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sekali lagi Akaashi mengerjap. Sepertinya ia jatuh tertidur kala sibuk bergelut dengan pekerjaan dan tenggat waktu. Satu gerakan lembut mengusap rambut lalu turun menjadi tepuk di bahu menjemputnya pulang menuju realita.</p><p> </p><p>“Hei. Selamat pagi, ayo sarapan dulu.”</p><p> </p><p>Suara itu, suara serak yang selalu dipatrinya, merangsek masuk membuat nestapa tiba-tiba merajam jantungnya entah bagaimana. Kekasihnya teduh menatapnya yang masih setengah sadar, di tangannya terdapat beberapa butir nasi kepal dengan isian favoritnya, mengepul dan lembut menggoda lidah juga merongrong perut.</p><p> </p><p>“Tumben kamu masak?”</p><p> </p><p>Ia melempar tanya pada sang kekasih yang telah kembali bergelung dengan kotor cucian piring dan perkakas masak. Hanya satu-dua kesempatan langka mendapati kekasihnya itu menyiapkan hidangan.</p><p> </p><p>Sedetik punggung yang ditanya terasa kaku, namun setelahnya kembali relaks anggap pertanyaan Akaashi hanya lalu. Ia menelengkan kepala pada kekasihnya yang lahap mengolah butir nasi kepal buatannya. Menghela napas menyadari bahwa hari ini akan jadi hari kesekian ia akan bermain peran yang sama.</p><p> </p><p>“Iya, hehe, cobain resep baru yang dikasih Samu-Samu kemarin, katanya gampang dibuat.”</p><p> </p><p>Mengucap nama Osamu terasa aneh sekaligus menyakitkan, tidak tepat di lidahnya. Berkali ia ucap nama itu, berkali pula ia merasa patah dan ingin jatuh lalu menghilang, namun keberadaan kekasihnya menahan dirinya untuk terus tegak dan teguh, meskipun sakit yang ia rasa masihlah sama.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi masih terus mengunyah, matanya bergerak-gerak cepat membaca naskah pekerjaannya. Berganti kalimat lalu melompat ke paragraf lain. Berganti dialog dan narasi. Berganti senang lalu sedih.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san hari ini latihan?”</p><p> </p><p>Kembali, ia memejamkan mata menahan kelopak yang memanas dengar pertanyaan Akaashi. Gumpalan di tenggorokannya mencekat, menjerat, namun ia harus tetap kuat.</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Istirahat di rumah aja?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hari ini mau ke kedai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bantu-bantu Miya-san lagi?”</p><p> </p><p>Ia terdiam, beri spasi untuk cerna pertanyaan Akaashi sekaligus meredam lara di hati yang makin lama makin tak terperi, menggerogoti hingga dirasa ingin mati.</p><p> </p><p>“Iya, mau lanjut belajar biar pinter masak.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang selalu diingatnya, selalu jadi favoritnya, dan yang selalu tak tergapai. Miris, namun begitu manis.</p><p> </p><p>“Jangan lupa aku titip belikan yang biasanya ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Satu anak sungai membuka jalur pertama di mata, kemudian beranak-pinak hingga mewujud ngarai. Sebelah tangan basah memaksa berhenti, sembunyikan isak tanpa melodi. Ia lelah, lelah, lelah, namun hatinya masih memaksa tabah.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jam enam sore.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi masih berkutat dengan paragraf, rehat sejenak dan memijat pangkal hidung yang nyeri sebab konstan bertumpu dengan kacamata. Pekerjaannya dirasa terus menumpuk meskipun ia terus coba mengejar, kata teman satu divisinya ia perlu bekerja keras mengejar tenggat, karena masa penatnya telah usai.</p><p> </p><p>Penat dari apa, ia sendiri abai. Akalnya dirasa terlalu lambat untuk mencerna praduga.</p><p> </p><p>Pintu apartemen masih bergeming. Seingatnya, sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu akan menerjang dengan dobrak keras, membuatnya tersentak namun beban kerja yang memberat pundak akan mengawang bebas kala melihat senyumnya.</p><p> </p><p>Namun kali ini hanya ada ketukan lembut disusul derit pintu yang terbuka.</p><p> </p><p>“Hei, masih kerja? Sudah lewat jam kerjamu, kan?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi mengerjap, dirasa ada yang mengganjal namun maniknya masih melihat jelas rupa kekasihnya, di samping meja makan mereka, meletakkan pesanan nasi kepalnya dan beberapa bahan masak untuk malam ini, sepertinya kare.</p><p> </p><p>Ditepisnya pikiran kecil itu, meski masih ada nestapa yang merajam tertinggal dalam ceruk palung hatinya, masih implisit menahan agar tak jadi eksplisit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ini udah selesai kok.”</p><p> </p><p>Punggung sang kekasih dikepung lewat kedua tangan, mengendus aroma nasi bercampur keringat dan <em>chypre</em> yang ganjil di penciumannya. Tangan mengetat erat, membuat yang dipeluk sedikit buncah dengan perilakunya yang janggal.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi? Ada apa? Aku belum mandi, lho.”</p><p> </p><p>Suara seraknya masih sama, namun Akaashi menangkap sedikit sendu dan cemas dalam tenang nada bicaranya. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang, ia tahu ada sesuatu, namun ia tidak mampu, tepatnya tidak mau, berujar. Pikirannya justru berlari melayang menuju masa-masa yang telah mereka lalu berdua bersama, betapa jauh nan liku mereka berjalan, dan bagaimana mereka mampu berdiri hingga sesi ini.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi mengedip sekali, entah mengapa sudah kali keberapa pikirannya melayang tak tentu hari ini. Pelukannya melonggar, persilakan sang kekasih lepas lalu berbalik menangkup dua sisi wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Satu-dua probabilitas hinggap di benak sang kekasih. Satu harap, satu lagi cemas, yang lainnya berupa pasrah. Dicarinya satu-dua tanda di manik kehijauan Akaashi yang selalu membuatnya mabuk. Nihil.</p><p> </p><p>Ia ingin bertanya, ingin memutar spekulasinya jadi fakta,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ingin Akaashi melihatnya dengan benar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tidak, jangan hari ini.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lalu ia kembali diam, biarkan semua spekulasi kerap berputar tanpa jalan keluar.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu mandi, ya? Aku masak kare dulu, oke?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi mengangguk dalam diam, benaknya memikirkan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berinisiatif menyiapkan hidangan malam.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jam sepuluh malam.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san, belum mau tidur?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang ditanya melempar atensi yang semula tercurah pada ponselnya menuju sang kekasih yang manik kehijauannya hampir tertutup kelopak. Wajah rupawannya dibias cahaya kekuningan dari kamar. Menggemaskan, namun begitu rapuh. Hasratnya menyeru ingin merengkuh dan antarnya lelap bersama di damai peraduan, namun masih ada ritual yang harus ia tunaikan.</p><p> </p><p>“Belum, Akaashi tidur duluan aja.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oke. Selamat malam, Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Ia tersenyum, ditatapnya punggung kurus Akaashi yang menghilang ditelan pintu kamar. Bahunya menurun, tak sadar entah berapa lama sudah ia menegang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Satu jam kemudian, ia menyusul menuju tempat Akaashi berbaring. Parasnya masih begitu indah dan damai di tilam putih yang nyaman, sekilas mengingatkannya akan insiden yang telah lalu. Akaashi begitu dekat, namun masih terlampau jauh untuk digapai.</p><p> </p><p>Seperti hari-hari kemarin, ia buat satu catatan kecil dalam hati, masih konstan tanpa dinamika, berulang seperti lingkar setan:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hari ini Akaashi masih belum melihatnya dengan benar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meninggalkan jejak bibir di dahi, ia berbalik menuju balkon, jendela biarkan terbuka, dan lepas semua isak yang tertahan menumpuk sepanjang hari—minggu—bahkan, bulan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ngarai air matanya meluap deras, ia tidak lagi peduli. Langit malam masih jadi saksi seperti malam-malam kemarin, masih bisu tanpa ada jawab dari beribu tanya dan doa yang tidak alpa ia panjatkan tiap malam.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu mengusap wajah untuk kesekian kali, meski usahanya sia-sia karena matanya menolak berhenti luapkan isinya. Secarik potret dikeluarkan dari saku celana, lusuh dan terlipat di sana-sini, namun senyum yang terpatri masih secerah matahari meskipun sang empunya tak membuka mata lagi.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokkun, maaf—maafkan aku.”</p><p> </p><p>Hari ini ia kembali gagal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gagal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi Keiji masih melihatnya sebagai Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sudah empat bulan, dan—dan ia masih sama, Bokkun—Bokkun, aku harus—bagaimana?”</p><p> </p><p>Ia tidak tahu lagi harus memohon pada siapa, harus bertanya pada siapa, isak tangis yang mencuar tiap malam pun tak tahu lagi ia peruntukkan bagi siapa; dirinya yang begitu payah, Bokuto yang telah berpulang, atau Akaashi yang masih berpaling dari realita.</p><p> </p><p>Empat bulan lalu, jam tiga pagi, adalah kali terakhir Akaashi menatap dan menyentuh kekasihnya, Bokuto Koutarou, yang masih hangat dan bernapas. Osamu mendampingi di samping, pantau detik demi detik Akaashi yang lebur ditinggal kekasihnya.</p><p> </p><p>Esoknya, Akaashi menjelma anomali.</p><p> </p><p>Akal dan sukmanya seakan menolak guratan takdir bahwa cahaya Bokuto Koutarou telah meredup—dan tidak akan kembali bersinar. Pagi itu, Osamu yang tengah bertandang, dapati kejutan pertama kala Akaashi menatapnya dengan damba dan rindu; sesuatu yang berusaha ia gapai namun selalu nihil.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Hati Osamu remuk redam.</p><p> </p><p>Bukan, bukan namanya yang Akaashi sebut.</p><p> </p><p>Eksistensi Miya Osamu terlalu kelam dihadang cahaya Bokuto Koutarou, selamanya ia hanya akan jadi bayang di punggung Akaashi yang kerap mengejar mentari.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokkun—Bokkun—tolong,”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu kembali melolong pada kelam langit berbintang yang kosong. Putus asa, namun kembali sadar Akaashi masih butuh tempat sandar. Hatinya tidak lagi mampu menahan perih yang dirasa tiap Akaashi menatap dengan sorot yang ia tahu hanya diperuntukkan bagi Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Ngarai di wajah Osamu terputus, sisakan isak putus-putus yang tak mampu ia alih kendali. Dadanya sesak, tenggorokannya masih tercekat, tiap hari ia dihadapkan pada jalan buntu dan tiap hari ia coba benturkan tanpa peduli jadi sehancur apa jiwa raganya.</p><p> </p><p>Namun hasilnya selalu sama.</p><p> </p><p>Nihil.</p><p> </p><p>Laiknya hari ini.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dan Osamu tidak tahu harus berlaku apa lagi.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hari ini ia ingin Akaashi melihatnya dengan benar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Besok,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atau lusa,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ia tidak tahu ingin apa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first attempt at angst after years of no writings and i'm sorry to make you my first victim, Akaashi.</p><p>may Bokuto rest well up there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>